Bellas's Journey To Find Love
by Ms. Becca cullen
Summary: Bella seems to be tired of not having a boyfriend to love her. Her long time best friend has become her latest crush and she gets her wish over one text message.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Man I wish I had a boyfriend. All my friends have one and I'm usually the third wheel and let me tell you it sucks! Unfortunately I'm not "gorgeous" enough for any of the guys because either they cheat on me or they "just want to be friends" ! All my friends always talk about how they found "the one" for them and it honestly makes me gag! You're not going to find the one when you're only 15. That my friend is impossible because you either a.) get tired of him b.) cheat on him or c.) break up over something ridiculous. I just want someone to make me feel like I'm worth something. Someone to make me feel loved. I'm not looking for my soulmate here.

See I really love this guy named Edward, but he is clueless. I gave up on him because just like the rest of them, he's guess what? Not interested! Everyday I think about him and I get really depressed because he doesn't like me. He's been my best friend ever since 1st grade and I had a huge crush on him but like all crushes it went away. But this year my first crush became my latest one. I see him everyday and I can't help but stare at him in all his glory. He seemed like just a regular person before, but now he is always in my mind and I love it!

This is the ONLY time I wish I was gorgeous, not giving up my tomboy ways though of course. See that's how much I love Edward. But see I'm not going to give up everything to be with him. No guy is worth that much. I'm just saying that I really love Edward. Well I'll just have to keep daydreaming because he's not going like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well it seems like my luck was changing all over a text message. I know it's stupid but it's true. One night I was just laying down and listening to my iPod and it happened. My phone vibrated so I look to see what it was half expecting to my best friend but when I looked at it my heart started to race because it was a message from my long time crush. The text read " I love you". It seemed too good to be true. I thought he was screwing me around so I text him back asking "r u sure?" I found the answer I was looking when he text back "yes".

When he text me back I was so happy. I was jumping up and down. I finally get the guy I wanted. I text back asking "do u want to be bf/gf?". While I was waiting on his response I was getting very anxious because if he gives me the answer I want then I will finally be loved. On the other hand if he says no then I will be deeply upset. I'm hoping for the first one. When my phone vibrated I snatched it up, eager to see what he said. When I opened the message I was screaming at the top of my lungs because I was defiantly excited all over.

He wants to be my boyfriend! I'm very, very ecstatic that I finally get a chance to feel loved by a guy that I defiantly love. I know that he loves me just as much. My phone vibrated again and I opened the text and it read "hey look outside your window. ;)" I look and there he is in all his sexiness. I ran over to my window almost tripping and quickly opened it up and he jumps in. My heart races as his hand caresses my face, I blush and hide my head but he picks it up with his finger and he leans forward and kisses me teasingly so I kiss back and he runs his fingers thru my hair. He then smiles at me."I waited a long time to see your beautiful face." "You look more gorgeous when you blush I might add." "Thank you". He takes my hand and kisses it while leading me to my bed.

When we make it to my bed we sit down and he gently wraps his arms around me and I lean back on his chest. Right when I was getting comfortable I hear somebody coming upstairs so quickly he leaves and I get under the covers only to relive that moment over and over in my head. Later I felt a hand caress my face and then kiss me. I woke up to his Edward's magnificent face staring into my eyes. "I'm sorry if I woke you but I can't spent a minute not looking at your unbelievably gorgeous face. He kisses me again but this time more passionately. When he finished I was completely breathless. I was trying to get my heart back in my chest when suddenly he was behind me with his arms around me and his lips on my neck placing small kisses everywhere he could find. I leaned towards him "Goodnight Edward". He whispers back "Goodnight to my Bella" With that I was fast asleep in his arms. This was the best night by far in my whole life. I hope there would be more like this.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up all the events from came flooding back to me. Then I realized I had arms wrapped around me. I turned around to see him staring right at me his eyes glistening as they burn deep into my soul. He greets me " Good morning beautiful how was your night?" I blush " It was wonderful with you by side." He smiles and gives me a quick kiss and my blush deepens.

I get up and Edward quickly follows and wraps his arms around me again. He leans his head on my shoulder, he asks me "Well what do want to do today baby?" I turn my head towards him and say "Well I've always wanted to go to the new beach that opened a couple of months ago. We could go there and relax and get to know each other better." " That sounds perfect babe."

Later that day when we got refreshed, we headed out to the beach. The beach was very beautiful. The waves were gently brushing the sand on the beach. As we were walking on the beach Edward had his arm wrapped around me. I then got curious why he loves me. "Edward, can I ask you a personal question?" "Ask away my love." I had to work up the courage to ask him. When I finally did, I asked him "Why did you want to be my boyfriend?" That resulted in a quiet chuckle from him. "My beautiful Bella, the reason that I agreed to be your boyfriend is because of your personality. You are quiet and peaceful, just like me. But you are outspoken whenever you feel it's necessary which is what is unique about you. Your quiet but stand up for what you believe in. That's exactly like me which is why you're my perfect match." I then turned towards him and grabbed his handsome face in my hands and kissed him with all my might.

We spent all day at the beach cuddling and kissing. Let me tell you, best day I spent on the beach ever! We were strolling along the beach watching the horizon as it slowly sank below the waves. We were standing at the edge of the water when suddenly he picked me up and carried me out towards the sun. At ankle deep he pinned me against the sand and passionately kissed me. As I ran my fingers thru his hair, he held my face in his angelic hands. I looked into his eyes; which cahnged against the black depths in the center of his eyes. He's my mood ring, my perfect mood ring. He lifted me into his arms and carried me further into the waves where we tussled around and kissed a bit more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was very sad that Edward had to go because I had the best day with him on the beach. I'm very stupid to say this but I think I want to spend the rest of life with him. I know that I only spent a day and a half with him but he treats me so well.

When he kissed me goodnight I was getting ready for bed. I heard a vibration on my bed. I thought "He must miss me" but then realize it's his phone. He must have left it when he was changing clothes. Me being nosy I unlock the screen and it read "1 New Text Message From Jessica". At first I was flipping out saying "Who the hell is Jessica?". Then I calm down and thought it could be one of his friends because I have best friends that are guys so I can understand. So I got more curious and opened the message and it read "When are you gonna come over baby? I really want you in my bed ;)" Then I start to scream at the top of my lungs. I was beyond pissed at Edward. Why would do this to me, after he agreed to be my boyfriend and said that he loves me? I knew it. Every single time I feel good for a change, the guy has to ruin it.

I cried myself to sleep. I really have to talk to him to see if this is all true. I hope he gives me the answer I want. The next morning Edward jumped up my window and into my room. He must of saw his phone in my hand because he quickly woke me up "Bella, love what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I open my eyes to see a panicked look across his face. I jump up and ask "Who in the hell is Jessica?" and while I say that I show the text he got last night. He looks pissed as he reads the text. Then I heard under his breath "She knows I'm with Bella she needs to stop texting me when I'm over here." "What was that Edward?" Sounding all innocent like I was clueless. He quickly comes to me and wraps he's arms around me. "Nothing babe. I'm sorry that you had to see that. Jessica is my ex. She never left me alone when we broke up." He then kisses me on my neck. I'm not sure wether or not I should believe him or not.

Today he and his dad and brother went hunting so I had all day to do whatever I want. I think I'm going to do some research on this Jessica chick. So I get on my laptop and go on Facebook and go on Edward's page and sure enough under his Relationship Status was Jessica Stanley. I knew it! He's dating her and me at the same time. I'm not doing that shit. He's either going to date me or Jessica, not both. I text Edward " Hey baby". I was trying to be innocent."Hi wat u doing beautiful?" "Oh nothing, just thinking about me being in ur arms. ;)" "Same here. I really want to be with u!" I then decide to ask him "I'm just curious but u do only love me rite? Nobody else?" "Of course baby! It's only u! Why do u ask?" "Well I was checking ur fb and ur relationship status said 'Dating Jessica Stanley' care to elaborate?"

"I just forgot to change it baby." " R u positive?" " Of course Bella!" " Ok, I was getting worried." "There's no need to be." So I continue to look at his Facebook because I'm nosy and I looked at his messages and again Jessica and Edward had a conversion. I was steaming mad now, not only at the face that be's cheating on me but he's also lying to me! They were talking about having sex and realized that, that was what Jessica was talking about last night. I quickly text him completely forgetting about being innocent. "Edward y did u lie to me?" I want the truth!"

"Wat r u talking about Bella?" " u know damn well wat im talking about! U and Jessica, y did u have sex with her?" " Baby im very sorry I put u through this. She made me do it." "Bullshit! Im looking at these messages on Facebook and u were acting like u really wanted to do it because u couldn't do it with me!" So not only did u cheat on me, u lied to me THREE times!

After that I shut my phone off and threw it at my door not caring whether it was broken or not. I get my iPod and turn it up real loud and try to go to sleep. Well knowing that you boyfriend of 2 days has been dating another girl doesn't make for a pleasant slumber but I'm going to try to forget all of it so I can relax. I hope he has a damn good explanation for all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I woke up and I felt miserable. I turned on my phone and I had 3 missed calls and a new text. I knew exactly who it was from. Edward. I opened the text and it said "Bella I'm very sorry for wat I have done to u. I know wat I have done is unacceptable and that u r angry for it. The reason I done wat I did was that I was depressed that I couldnt ask u out so I went to my ex's house and she took my mind off of u. Ik that I shouldn't have sunken that low to take my mind off of u but I did. I really do want u and cant live my life without u. I stil hope u feel the same. I really want to talk to u. one more thing, I love u. - Edward"

Those last words really stuck out to me than the whole message. I do understand now why he did it and I feel really bad now for snapping at him. Then again he could've just said that in the first place instead of lying to me. I'm debating whether or not I should go talk to him or not. He seems very apologetic and is very sorry. I'll go over to his house tonight and talk to him.

In the mean time I was on Facebook looking at his page and something caught my eye. His relationship status said "Bella Swan" and right below it, it said "It's complicated". I'm thinking to myself, this dude really does love me and wants to spend his life with me. I'm shocked because I wasn't looking for my soulmate, apparently his was and he found his. Me.

The rest of the day I lied down on my bed with my iPod blasting trying to think about what I was going to say to Edward whenever I went over there tonight. I don't know if I just want to come out and say I'm sorry or if I want to gradually make my way towards the subject. It was so complicated that I just gave up and went to sleep. The next thing I know it's dark outside. I looked at my phone and it's already 10:00. I quickly get up and change clothes since I want to look good for him. I change clothes and quietly leave my house and walk over to Edward's. Im really nervous to talk to him. I hope I don't screw up the conversion.


	6. Chapter 6

After I leaped the fence Edward called down to me from his room and I looked up and said "Hey handsome". He came down in a blur and before I could smile his lips were already pressed to mine and his arms lifting me up as he slowly made his way back to his room. By the time we got there his hands had already got my bra unfastened and worked his way to having my shirt off. He kissed my forehead then worked his way to my neck and bit me teasingly causing me to blush and moan just a little bit due to me holding back trying to control myself. When he was at the point of unbuttoning my jeans I failed.

He came back to kiss me on my neck and since he got to see my body I wanted to see his sexy body. I slowly grabbed his shirt and took it off. I trailed my hands over his perfect sculpted 6-pack marveling at how well he was built. He then smiled and continued to caress my body. He took his time to work slow and pleasure as well as savor each moment with each time as his lips tenderly rested upon my skin. He kissed me every where in and out never stopping. Just taking his time to work his magic. We were at it for almost an hour and a half when finally he pulled me into his arms and said "I love you baby". Breathless and tiredly I said "I love you too".

I don't even remember falling asleep. Just remembering the things that happened and awaking to his lips pressed to mine. I was thinking to myself "How can I be mad at him when he makes me feel so loved and special?". I'm actually glad I couldn't answer that question because all that matters is that he truly loves me and cherishes me. That's all I want. I can't believe I'm saying this but I want to spend the rest of my life with this man. Man it feels good to say that. I now know how all my friends feel.


	7. Chapter 6 Uncut Version

***A/N***

**This is the Uncut Version of Chapter 6. People have been asking me if I could make Chapter 6 more vivid and here it is. Please comment if you like it, hate it or just want to give me some feedback on it.**

**Thanks, Ms. Becca Cullen**

Chapter 6

Inventively I got up when I heard a noise just below my window I walked slowly, not evening making a sound to the window and peered down to see nothing I guess it was my imagination. I turned slightly only to be knocked to the floor and have lips pressed to mine to stop the scream I was going to release. I opened my eyes to see Edward's eyes matching mine. I smiled. He picked me up and said "I'm sorry if I startled you...surprise!"

I blushed a bit a wrapped my arms around him and embraced the kiss he gave. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me close where there was no space in between us. He ran his delicate fingers thru my hair and kissed me back with passion and grabbed me by my thighs then pinned me to the wall before I noticed my hands where unbuttoning his shirt. He managed to capture my attention when I was in a daze only to be caught lost in his eyes. I came to realize all that remained on either of us was the warm air with the occasional breeze that drifted from the vents. He had managed to have his lips pressed everywhere slowly but inventively enough to turn me on. Him teasing me lead to a temptation and a side of me that I never knew I had.

I found myself gagging with areas of himself in my mouth that thought I would never do with anybody else. After a few minutes he'd lifted me upon him and let me take control. I knew exactly what to do in an instant. He was speechless. His head tilted back and he was breathing hard. Moaning my name out a few times, begging me not to stop. Soon afterwards I heard him growl and I found myself pinned to the floor with him on top of me. He was a natural. He had me breathless. There wasn't a single place his hands or lips hadn't been on me. He drove me crazy the way he was pounding me.

Soon after I woke up I never remember falling asleep but as my eyes opened his lips pressed to mine immediately. He was truly amazing. I will absolutely never forget this moment in my life.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day after me and Edward "made up" we went out to dinner at this elegant restaurant in town. When we finished we was walking to his house and when we turned a corner a girl walked our way. As soon as she seen Edward she ran towards him and literally tackled him.

I ran after that girl and ripped her off of him as fast as I could. When Edward finally got up he yelled at her "What the hell are u doing Jessica?" She said with her head low "I was looking for you baby, I was getting lonely." She then looked at me then him and then me again and then said "Who the hell is she?" I then realized that, that was the Jessica that he had sex with. I almost tackled her if Edward wouldn't have stopped me by wrapping his arms around me. He whispered in my ear "She's not worth fighting baby, calm down." he then kissed me on my neck and let me go. That defiantly calmed me down, but apparently that just pissed Jessica off because she came running after me and tackled me.

She got one punch on the side of my face and then I pushed her off me which landed her against a brick building. As she hit the building she was knocked out. When I got up I looked at her and realized that I could fight. I was very proud of myself. I went over to Edward and we high-fived at my victory. He then pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered in my ear, "I'm very proud of you Bella, and by the way you looked very sexy when you was fighting and so is that black eye your sporting." "Why thank you. I try my best." He then chuckled and kissed me right on front of Jessica's body.

I hope I taught Jessica a lesson to never have anything else to with my man anymore. As long as I'm alive anyway. She needs to get over him anyway. Besides she is the one who broke up with him in the first place. All I know is that I'm dating the most romantic, and sexiest man ever! And damn happy!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***_Several Months Later***_

Edward took me to his backyard and let me tell you it was very elegant. He had this beautiful patio. He had several candles around his yard. He told me that he had something important to tell me during this dinner. I was very anxious as to what it was.

When we got to the patio he sat me down and I was literally jumping up and down. The reason I was, was because I couldn't wait any longer. I blurted out "Edward was is so damn important?" I can't wait any longer!" That caused him to chuckle. "Bella calm down. You'll know soon enough. Don't worry." his calm words didn't sooth me. I really hate secrets. He should know that by now. Throughout dinner he looked like he was very nervous. He kept fidgeting, so I know that he was anxious just like me.

When we finished dinner Edward smiled and got down on one knee. I was very shocked because I didn't expect this at all. I thought it was going to be bad news. Edward's voice brought me back to reality. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love and protect you every moment of forever. I will always make you feel loved and never hurt you. Would you do the extreme honor of marrying me?" By this time I'm balling like a baby. I quickly said yes and literally jumped on top of him and gave him all my energy in one kiss. He wrapped his arms around me. We sat there for what felt like hours.

When we finally got up he came to me and gently took my hand and placed the beautiful emerald stone ring on my finger. I took his face in my hands and said "You are the most wonderful man in the world and you treat me so well." I then wrapped my arms around him and lied my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and said " Well Bella, you deserve it. You love me even after I treated you so badly. In fact I don't deserve it but it yet you give it to me. That's why I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you". He then leaned down and kissed my neck.

This day felt so surreal. I could've swore it was dreaming. I didn't think Edward would do this; like he was the type of guy to make a commitment. I realized that he has changed a lot since we met. I thought to myself " I can't believe that this man would change for me, I mean I'm not that important". Well apparently he thought different. Hey that was perfectly alright for me.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That night I decided to spend the night at Edward's house, since I was already over there and I didn't want to leave his side.

When we finally went inside I changed into my shorts that I had over there and into one of Edward's t-shirts. I was breathing in the scent that was one his shirt when Edward walked in the room. My eyes were glued to his perfect sculpted abs. I realized I was staring when he started laughing at me. I felt really embarrassed. When he saw that I was blushing he came to me, took my face in his hands and said "There's no need to be embarrassed. You can stare all you want Mrs. Cullen." He gently kissed me.

I still had to get used to that name. Grant it, I really loved the name but I still can't believe that it really is my name now. I'm still trying to get down from my high over the whole marriage proposal. Then we got in bed and just as we got comfortable we hear the front door being knocked down. I got really scared so I held on to Edward. He kissed me than ran towards the living room.

The next thing I heard was somebody slamming into the wall. I prayed to God that it wasn't Edward. I was very anxious to know who broke in, so I slowly got out of bed. I got to the door and I was beyond shocked at who I saw fighting my fiancé.

It was my ex-boyfriend Justin! How could he just come back and ruin one of the most perfect days of my life? I was really pissed off that he was fighting Edward so I ran towards him as fast as possible to hopefully tackle him considering that he wasn't that big.

Thankfully I was strong enough to knock him off of Edward. With all my might I started punching him again and again hoping that it would make him black out. Well I was wrong because he took me and threw me off of him, towards the wall.

As I was screaming in pain, Edward yelled at Justin "YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY GIRL!" Apparently that humored Justin because he was laughing in Edward's face. That just set Edward off because he ran towards Justin with a full head of steam. The impact was so hard that Justin left a hole in the wall. I was terrified at this point. Unfortunately I couldn't move because my leg was in excruciating pain. When I looked over at Justin and he was knocked out. For that I was grateful for. I was looking for Edward, and I saw him in front of Justin in pain. It hurt my heart to see him in pain when he was dealing with my problem. I crawled over to him and he was clutching his right arm tightly. I whispered to him "Baby are you alright?" When he heard my voice it was like all the pain was gone and he had a huge smile on his face. He then got up slowly and picked me up while his arm was still hurting. He laid me down on his bed, gave me a passionate kiss that sent shivers down my spine and told me " Everything's going to be ok, I'll make sure you suffer no more pain." I knew there was a reason I love this man, he always makes sure that I'm ok before worrying about him.

He went to get his phone, I'm assuming to call 911. Then when he was on the phone he went in the living room to check out Justin to make sure he was unconscious. When Justin didn't move I breathed a sigh of relief because I didn't want him to hurt Edward anymore. Edward came back and sat down next to me. By then I started balling like a baby because I knew that he wanted to know about Justin. He had a worried look on his face, "Bella, what's wrong?". He helped me dry my tears as he waited for my answer. "I'm just so sorry that you have to deal with my past. Justin was an ex of mine from back in high school. He was very abusive to me. I got bruises to prove it." I got up and showed him the bruises on my stomach. He was very pissed off when he got a good look at them. You could tell that he wanted to punch something and I'm sure that something was Justin. After he calmed down he came to me and held on to me tightly, "Bella my love, I'm very sorry that Justin caused you so much pain. Apparently he doesn't know how to treat women with respect, especially when they're smart and beautiful like you." With that I kissed him and laid my head on his chest and silently sobbed because this man is so perfect for me. He cares for me, protects me, and most of all he gives me his unconditional love.

I wanted to know one important thing, "Edward, do you accept me for who I really am?" There was no hesitation when he said " Darling, of course I do! Your past doesn't change how you much I love you; it just makes you a stronger person knowing that you've overcame this." I was so happy knowing that he still loves me through all of this.

I laid my head back on his chest. I suddenly realized that my legs were killing me so I told Edward "Baby, my legs are killing me". "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, lets get you to the hospital." He carried me to the car very gently. When we got to the hospital, and had me checked in, they took x-rays of my legs. It turned out that there was a clean break in both legs, and that they would have to do surgery to get the bones back in place. Of course I was pissed because that means I have to sit around all day doing nothing. Well I hope Edward stays with me so I have someone to talk too… and other things.

When the doctor finished telling me my injury, they rolled me to my room. Damn I have to share it, that sucks. As long as they don't talk to me I'm good. When I got in my bed with help from Edward a nurse came in the room. The nurse went to the other person, so I didn't worry about it. What the nurse said next made me completely freeze, "How are you doing Mr. Smith?" That can't be him I thought. Then the person said "I'm ok and please call me Justin." I then grabbed on to Edward for dear life. "Edward why is that monster right next to me?" I started sweating bullets form being so nervous. "I don't know baby, but I'll see if you can move ok." He kissed me and left.

The nurse came to me and asked "how are you doing Ms. Swan?" "I'm doing fine thank you." When she left I heard Justin making an evil laugh then said "Well isn't it a surprise seeing you here Bella?" I then passed out from being so scared, hoping I was dreaming. I really wanted Edward right now so he can take my fears away.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I could hear someone calling my name frantically "Bella please wake up, please baby wake up!" I quickly realized it was Edward. My eyes suddenly opened to see his beautiful face full of worry change to cheerful "I'm so glad that you woke up!"

I was still trying to grasp were I was. "Edward were am I?" "Oh you're still in the hospital, but in a different room." At first I didn't understand what he meant by a "different room" ; all of a sudden it all came flooding back! I was sent to the hospital because of the fight and I was in a room with _him_. I then wonder where was he. "Baby, were is Justin?" As soon as I said his name Edward got a look of disgust on his face. That look quickly faded when he saw my face. "Honey _he _tried to attack you when you were passed out, thankfully I came in there as he was right at your bed and tackled him before he could get to you. He was sent to a different hospital so he couldn't hurt you anymore."

I sprang up from the bed and hugged him with all my might. Once I let go of him he grabbed my face in his hands and passionately kissed me. Seconds later you could hear my heart monitor beeping really fast. It wasn't lying because my heart was going a mile a minute. When we finally pulled apart we both busted out laughing. Then a nurse came bustling in looking very worried. When she caught breath she asked "Is she ok?" to Edward. We both started laughing like crazy. The nurse looked really confused. When Edward gained his composure he kindly said "Ma'am she is alright. She got really excited. That's all." He was trying real hard not to laugh as he said it. The nurse had a real confused look but suddenly figured it out what we did. "Ok, just checking." the nurse said with a grin on her face.

A few weeks later after a had done rehabilitation for my legs, I was able to go home. I was so glad that I could get out of there. It was really starting to creep me out.

When we got back to his house , I was real curious about what I would do with my hose since I would be moving in with Edward. "Edward what am I going to do with my house since I'm moving in with you?" "Well babe that 's easy; sell it or rent it." "Great, I want to go ahead and move all my stuff into your house." "Ok babe, you want to start now so we can get it over with?" "Sure, I don't have that much stuff to move over, just clothes, my toiletries, books, and my electronics."

We went ahead and started moving my clothes over to his house first, since there was a lot of them. We spent all day moving boxes of stuff from my house to his. By the time the sun was setting my house was completely empty of all my personal stuff. When we was completely finished we high-fived at a job well done.

After I got all my stuff organized in his house I was very tired and I go to the couch where my fiancé was laying down. I tapped him on his shoulder and asked "Can I lay down with you honey?" He opened his eyes and said sure so laid down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest and went to sleep.

Later that night I woke up and realized I was in our bed. I looked at the clock and it said 11:00 am. Damn, I slept through the whole night. I then turned to his side of the bed and found a note on his pillow:

_Dear Mrs. Cullen,_

_Good morning my love. If you wake up and find me not there, there is no need to worry. I had to take care of the paperwork for your house so we could sell it. It shouldn't take too long. I hope to be back soon. I love you very much!_

_Love,_

_Edward_

I then get up slightly frustrated knowing that I didn't get to see him when I woke up. When I got up I quickly realized that my legs were still hurting so I walked very slowly to the kitchen so I wouldn't hurt as bad. I got to the kitchen to fix my breakfast and I heard a knock on the door and figured that it was Edward and forgot his house key like always, so I walked slowly to the door and unlocked it and opened it. Everything went blank from there.


End file.
